The objectives of the proposed research is to develop and estimate causal models of the process by which events during the transition to adulthood exert long-term effects on social and psychological well-being. The models will focus not only on events such as education and military service but on the timing and sequencing of role changes, including movement out of the student role, entry into the labor force, entry into marriage, and entry into parenthood. The timing of these role changes will be considered by examining the ages at which they occur and the durations between them. Their sequencing will be considered by examining the ordering of particular role changes. The consequences of the transition to adulthood to be studied will be measured fifteen years after high school, or when individuals are in their thirties. The outcomes to be studied will be: (1) Indicators of adult socioeconomic standing, including occupational status, earnings, and the combined earnings of husband and wife, and (2) indicators of the degree of satisfaction experienced in particular adult roles -- such as job satisfaction, marital disruption and satisfaction, and parential satisfaction -- and more global measure of life satisfaction. The specific aims of the research are: (1) to determine the overall effects of the transition to adulthood on social and psychological well-being in adulthood, (2) to determine the ways in which variables characterizing the transition to adulthood interact with one another in their effects on adult well-being, (3) to determine the extent to which the effects of variables characterizing the transition to adulthood are indirectly mediated by events occurring after the transition to adulthood, and (4) to compare the effects of the transition to adulthood for the two sexes. The research will be based on analysis of an existing data set comprised of a study of students in ten Illinois high schools in 1957-58 and a fifteen-year follow-up survey of the same individuals in 1973-74. During the follow-up survey, data were obtained from 6,498 responents, or 75 percent of the original adolescent sample.